five_nights_at_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chuck (nightguard)/@comment-165.155.130.144-20190308185447
fna thomas / night 1/ patrick / Hello and welcome to thomas pizza railway i will be your guilbe patrick the hat im here to fill in you some of the thing of what you can do as a night guard and help you get setting down here at thomas pizza railway and some other information things you should know its that... patrick mom / patrick dinner ready. patrick/ um ok so... patrick mom/ hurry up before it gets cold. patrick/ so some other information things you should know its that... patrick mom/ ITS COLD NOW/ patrick/ SHUT UP patrick mom / I SAY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND HEY YOU CAN T SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY. patrick/ sorry mom i will be right there in a sec. patrick mom / YOU BETTER BE. patrick/ YOU SHUT UP ANYWAYS SOME OTHER INFORMATION THING YOU SHOULD KNOW ITS THAT IN YOUR OFFICE IS THAT ah you need to put the coal in the fire though. patrick mom/ THAT IT IM COMING UPSTAIR. patrick/ YOU BETTER NOT MOM GET OUT OF MY ROOM MOM. patrick mom/ OPEN UP patrick/ NO / DOOR OPEN patrick/ OH NO NO NOOOOOOOOO/ patrick mom/ BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD/ / CRYING AND SCREAMING/ patrick/ OK JUST DO WHAT YOU CAN AND I WILL TALK TO YOU TOMMOROW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH / cut / night 2/ patrick/ Good job you made it to day 2 you know i had some trouble because of my big hole list charlenaer i think that what my workers total me last time i have some problem about getting to night 2 un so yhea oh and before i go un what you heard last night on that phone do not tell nobody about it because my mom love me so much so don t do it ok so anyways goodnight and goodluck / cut / night 3/ patrick/ hello wow look at that your third night what a job so just keep up the good work um you made be wondering why am i acting so sad well you see me and my sister we had a big fight well a huge fight and then we broke up/ sob sob sob/ SO GOODLUCK I GUESS WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/ cut / night 4/ patrick/ cougradetion day 4 i knew you can do it wow you know you should award youself as a metal i mean we understand that trains are trying to kill you that a unlikey story so just be safe and remember the coal. / POLICE SIREN/ patrick mom/ PATRICK THE COPS ARE HERE HELP/ patrick/ OH SHOOT OH OH SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT . PATRICK MOM / AHHHHHHHH/ DRAGGING OUT THE DOOR/ patrick/ um you know up im just gonna go so goodnight YES MOM IM COMING OH GOD I MEAN DOWN OR UP/ CUT / night 5/ patrick/ hello well this is your 5th night so i think you should leave the pizzera because the place is not working so we might need to shutdown it forever so wait unit 6am then you will leave ok so that all hang in there be safe goodbye and this is patrick the hat signing off. / cut / the end